


Мой плюшевый и нежный зверь

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Кто делает Брока Рамлоу таким счастливым?





	Мой плюшевый и нежный зверь

– Нет, вы только гляньте на него, – шикнула Тереза, ткнув Таузига в бок пальцем. – Снова светится аж весь, точно баба у него там.

– Да тебе-то какое дело? – сощурился Милз, в сотый раз перебирая винтовку. – Хочешь на её место?

Барнс усмехнулся. Хотя и ему было интересно, кто делает Брока Рамлоу таким счастливым.

Как-то, услышав такой разговор впервые, он начал приглядываться и действительно обратил внимание на странную закономерность: если Рамлоу ночевал на базе, в мотеле, на явочной квартире, в квинджете, в палатке под аризонский небом, то с утра был хмур, неразговорчив, пил литрами кофе и изъяснялся по большей части жестами. Но стоило ему уехать ночевать к себе, как на следующее утро он расцветал, белозубо скалился, отвешивая комплименты девочкам на ресепшене, мог кого-нибудь угостить кофе и вообще становился вполне приятным человеком, вызывая странные подозрения на свой счёт.

Вот его ребята и гадали каждый раз, с кем в эту ночь так хорошо отоспался их командир, выискивали косвенные подтверждения в виде засосов, царапин на спине и прочих атрибутов страстной ночи.

– Нет, у него точно кто-то есть, – хлопнул в ладоши Лютик, поглядывая на что-то весело насвистывающего командира.

– И ведь мы ни сном ни духом, – покивала Тереза.

– А что, – Барнс свесился вниз головой с перекладины. – Он должен ставить вас в известность?

Бойцы окинули его хмурыми неприязненными взглядами и рассредоточились по спортзалу, всё равно каждый из своего угла пристально наблюдая за командиром.

Один только Роллинз как-то загадочно всезнающе улыбался, но на любые вопросы лишь плечами пожимал и посылал подойти и словами спросить самим, а не строить теории одну интереснее другой.

Брок редко радовал подчинённых хорошим настроением. Барнсу самому вдруг сделалось безумно интересно, кто же так благотворно действует на откровенно дерьмовый характер Брока Рамлоу, каким надо быть человеком, чтобы не только ему понравиться, но и прижиться на постоянной основе?

И Барнс решил следить. Как он умел, не палясь и не привлекая внимания.

Первое, что он понял – в хорошем настроении с утра Брок бывает, только если ночевал именно дома. Может, у него там какой матрас супернавороченный?

Второе – от Брока никогда не пахло ничьими духами или туалетной водой.

Третье – это всё-таки не матрас. Слишком уж довольным жизнью Брок выглядел, во взгляде проявлялось почти буддийское умиротворение, теплота и любовь ко всем окружающим.

Выспаться до такого состояния просто невозможно.

– У него точно кто-то есть, – буркнул Барнс, подсев в столовой к бойцам «Страйка», точно так же, как и он сейчас, во все глаза пялившимся на меланхолично размешивающего сахар в чашке командира, учитывая, что сахар он туда никогда не добавлял.

– Теперь ты меня понимаешь! – вздёрнула подбородок Тереза.

– Проследить пробовали?

На этой фразе Роллинз, до того сидевший чуть в стороне, усмехнулся и, подхватив поднос, поднялся.

– Успехов вам.

– Пробовали, – понурившись, признался Милз. – Он нас срезает ещё в самом начале. Никто не сумел пробраться незамеченным. А вламываться без разрешения в дом – уж простите, мы не бессмертные.

Барнс пожевал губу и всё для себя решил.

Ждать очередной поездки Брока в сторону его дома пришлось неделю. Дела на базе не всегда позволяли собраться и куда-то выдвинуться. Да и Стив, как назло, завалил всех командиров подразделений отчётами. Они выли, но никто не поднимал головы и чаще всего ночевали по своим кабинетам.

На перекрёстке у самого дома Брока Барнс чуть не спалился, успев запрыгнуть в куст акации лишь в последний момент. Зря он ржал над провальными попытками бойцов из «Страйка», неудачниками их теперь назвать язык не поворачивался. То ли Брок Рамлоу был знатным параноиком, то ли чуйка у него на пиздец была как у пса, работающего на границе с Мексикой. Слежку он чувствовал чуть ли не кожей, отчаянно петлял по улицам, менял направление и нет-нет да оборачивался, пристально оглядывая округу.

В дом попасть Барнсу и вовсе посчастливилось. Он никогда ещё не был так осторожен, как когда крался след в след за Броком по подъездной дорожке, успев в последний момент схватить ручку закрывающейся перед носом двери и просочиться в тёмный коридор.

Сколько Барнс просидел в углу за диваном, прячась в его тени, одному богу известно. Даже когда дом окончательно затих, он ещё пару часов не рисковал шевелиться, боясь выдать своё присутствие, лишь во втором часу ночи решившись двинуться с места и наконец осмотреться.

В доме не было женщины. Не было даже намёка на женское присутствие, и сей факт добавлял ещё больше вопросов.

Пробравшись по лестнице наверх, туда, где располагалась, по всей видимости, спальня Брока, Барнс замер у приоткрытой двери, отсчитал до десяти, легонько толкнул её и… едва успел зажать себе рот ладонью.

Брок Рамлоу, от чьего имени вздрагивала половина агентов ЩИТа, а другая половина резко вспоминала о неотложных делах, чей спокойный, чуть хрипловатый голос мотивировал на подвиги вернее холодного пистолетного дула у виска, светло улыбаясь, спал в обнимку с огромной плюшевой акулой и выглядел до того мирным и довольным жизнью, что его хотелось получше укрыть сползшей до поясницы простынёй и погладить по голове.

Выбравшись из дома, Барнс замер на дорожке, поднял взгляд на тёмные окна второго этажа и закурил. Нет, он никому никогда не расскажет, что сегодня видел что-то очень личное, не предназначенное ни для кого из посторонних. Будет точно так же, как и Роллинз, молча ухмыляться, вспоминая зверя Рамлоу почти ручным и по-домашнему тёплым.


End file.
